Fury
by AgentZyiana
Summary: A year after Tris finishes Dauntless Initiation, she taught the Dauntless-born the next year. Her favored initiate, who came out first place, Jordyn Knox, is now taking her place as the Dauntless-born Instructor, alongside Eric, who gave her the opportunity to be a Dauntless Leader. These two will soon learn each others secrets and become rebels. Together.
1. Chapter 1

My dyed red hair was pulled into a tight ponytail behind my head, my common look ever since I finished Dauntless last year Ranked First Initiate, a Candor Born right on my heels. Tris Prior-Six as we were required to call her last year before she admitted her name when she administered my Stage Two tests during initiation. Four-his name Tobias, Tris told me-and I now train the initiates. Eric, the main Dauntless leader along with Max and three others, offered me the position of Dauntless leader, but I declined as I didn't want to accept leadership just yet. I told him that he could ask me again when initiation starts, as Eric this year will be supervising Dauntless-born training, as Tris is working with Tobias. It makes me a little uncomfortable, having the decently good-looking Dauntless Leader watching me-

There's a knock on the door, pulling me away from my thoughts. "It's open!" I call to whoever the knocker is. Tris, with her blond hair and blue-grey eyes, steps into the now half open doorway. She is still shorter than me, as I'm standing at a whopping 5'11 and she's about a head shorter. I've grown over the time, but ever since she discovered my secret, she's been my friend, introducing me to her other friends from her initiation the year before-Will, Christina, and Tobais, her boyfriend. "Hey Tris," I say before turning back to my mirrored reflection.

She was born in Abnegation, I remember the reports about her and her brother Caleb defecting from the faction. Of course, I don't believe that her parents abused her, as I once met Andrew Prior on a journey to the Abnegation sector with some friends on a Dauntless instructed meet. I'm guessing that once you live in a faction for so long, you have difficulty growing accustom to the minor changes in the new faction you choose, because Tris tries to avoid staring in the mirror for too long when she looks at me from her position at my apartment door, where my mirror hangs next to.

"Hey Jordyn," she says, smiling at me in the mirror. Her eyes meet my multicolored ones, and I examine the rest of my face. Everyone in Dauntless calls me all the positive names—pretty, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous—only because of the way my face is. High cheekbones, prinstine tannish skin, defined features, but none of it makes me truly beautiful. I, Jordyn Knox, am way beyond dangerous in my society. Only Tris knows about my Divergence, because she was my instructor, but I never told her truly how dangerous I was. I didn't tell her my test results, what I got as my Divergence, she might have killed me herself because of how dangerous I am. My decision was easy enough, I loved living in Dauntless—my faction of origin. I couldn't see myself anywhere, but they never told us what we would go through initiation, no faction is allowed to tell how the initiation works until they are briefing the new initiates, so I didn't know Tris would get in my head and see my worst five fears.

"Are you ready for your first day of initiation?" She asks, once again pulling me out of my thoughts. I have a habit of losing myself in thinking, which probably explains the Erudite part of my mind. "You are taking my place this year as the Dauntless insructor, after all."

I chuckle before turning towards her, walking towards my friend who is also wearing black, our factions color. "Yeah, well," I say, looking at my boots, brushing the stone floor before looking up to meet the eighteen year olds eyes, which are still lower than mine, even though I'm about to turn eighteen as well. I was one of the unlucky ones, born at the end of the year so I had to wait an extra year before my aptitude test. "You're lucky you didn't have Eric training the initiates with you."

"You're lucky that he wasn't instructing you with me," she points out, pointing a finger at me as she says so. "He was with Tobias during my initiation, and he was hard on the initiates."

I can't imagine being trained by Eric, but starting today, I'll find out. I'm happy that I'm seventeen and he just turned nineteen, also being born at the end of the year so he had to wait another for his aptitude test. If he had been my instructor, my friends might have made fun of me for having my eye on the Dauntless leader. I know for a fact someone like him wouldn't like me back, but hey, we all can dream, can't we?

Tris and I walk out of my apartment together, me having to jog after her once I lock the door. "You nervous Jordyn?" She asks, turning a corner as we head down to the net. Part of being an instructor is that I have to go up to the roof with Eric to meet the initiates, but he said he would meet me down where Tobias would be, at the net.

"Not really," I say, shoving my hands in my jacket pockets, the comfortable black material hugging my slender body. "I'm just hoping the initiates I get are not assholes."

Tris laughs at my comment, since she was a instructor, she knows how I feel right about now. "One of the perks of being an instructor is even if you have an asshole, you can either embarrass them with a physical issue they have, or you can tell their most embarrassing fear to their friends and add a comment like, 'They were so scared while they were under, I had to clean the chair they were sitting in because they pissed themselves!'"

It was my turn to laugh, and Tris' advice made me feel a bit better, relieved a bit of stress off my shoulders. The two of us continued to joke as we made our way to where we would meet the other two boys, and where Tris would actually get to kiss one of them. I'll admit, I do have a bit of a crush on Eric, but it's not one where my heart will burst with love before I get the opportunity to potentially ask him out.

Tris jogs ahead once we get there, jumping into Tobias' arms as he hugs her tight. I walk over and stand next to Eric, the taller boy with the intimidating tattoos going up his neck and with his jacket symbolizing his leadership. The jackets are color-coded, I've noticed since I lived here. The dependents just have black jackets, no official color to signify what they are. Initiates have the extra orange in places along with the standard black. Dauntless members have purple instead of orange, and Dauntless Leaders have a streak of red in their purple. My jacket wasn't much different than Eric's, besides the one red streak, but our appearances were certainly different. Where I had long, flowing dyed-red locks, Eric had the halfs of his head shaved to have a wide mowhawk of sorts. Where I had multicolored eyes and piercings up my right ear, his were green, and along with his ears being pierced, he also had two bolts above his right eyebrow. His face was harder, giving him a natural leader look, but he had a genuine smile, at least whenever I saw it. "You ready Jordyn?" He asked as Tris and Tobias chatted excitedly.

I nodded, and Eric wrapped his arm around my waist, turning me away from the couple and leading me down a stone cavern hallway. "Follow me," he says, showing me what I'm guessing to be the stairs to the roof where the hole is. "If you actually accept the role of Dauntless leader, you'll come up these stairs, or the elevator, with me next year."

He chooses the elevator, probably because we're ten- twenty stories underground and don't need to climb that many stairs at the moment. He claimed that the two of us would need to save energy, and that the elevator was old, so it would take just as much time as it would climbing the stairs. He probably wanted to talk about the Leader role.

He pushed a button labeled, "TR," and the elevator began moving once the doors closed. "So Jordyn," he said, standing so close next to me our hips met and his arm, which was resting on the metal bar behind us, was almost wrapped around me. "Have you thought about the offer?"

I knew it, he wanted me to be a leader. I popped my knuckles one by one as I thought about what to say. "I have thought about the offer," I say, being honest with him.

It was easily predictable what he would say next, I almost counted down the seconds to what he would say. "Are you going to accept the Leadership role?"

_That's the one thing I didn't think about,_ I wanted to say. As the elevator took its sweet time to get to the roof, I thought about it, as today was the deadline for my decision. Sighing, I knew this would probably kill me, but this decision would get me closer to Jeanine Matthews, and potentially protect me and Tris. I turned and faced Eric, tilting my head up slightly so I could meet his green eyes, which stared at mine with such focus and anticipation I had never seen that look on his face before. There wasn't much space between us, and I could smell the mint from his breath every now and then. "Yes, Eric, I'm going to accept the Leadership Role."

He smiled, and then unexpectedly wrapped me in a hug. My breath hitched in my throat, and he let go of me quickly. "My apologies," he said, looking at my confused expression. "One of our leaders is about to retire, and the other candidate, Peter Hayes, isn't someone we need as a Dauntless Leader."

"Ah," I say, turning to see our reflection in the sleek elevator doors. There still remains to be little space between us. I feel my cheeks heat up before stepping away from him, making more room between us. After a moment of silence, I decided I wanted to speak up. "Eric, can I–"

The elevator made a _ding! _and I am cut off by the sliding doors of the elevator opening, getting a gust of wind as the wind from being high up hits us, plus the oncoming train. As Eric and I step off the elevator, he leans over in my ear and whispers, "Find me at the chasm once initiation for the day is finished."

I follow him past the hidden elevator shaft, which is down a few hallways in the building. The elevator—and stairs—are probably hidden so that way the initiates see no other way to get down into Dauntless than to the net. The wind pushes my hair harder, and I'm glad that I decided to tie it up instead of when Christina said I should have it in ringlets today. Looking up, the sky is mostly cloudy, and what looks like spotlights of sunshine shine down through spots in the clouds. It was going to rain, I could tell from living in Dauntless long enough when it would rain just based off the sky. "I'm seriously hoping the initiates hurry their asses up," I mumble as I stop looking at the gloomy sky and join Eric standing on the ledge that leads down to the net.

"Here comes the train," he says, almost shouting it next to me because of the whipping wind in our faces. I see the train incoming, and the Dauntless peeking out of the train doors. It was all calm, like normal, but the Dauntless are like a bomb sometimes with their actions, and trains were one of them. Like now, you would see the train coming, and when the doors opened, the Dauntless would peek out. But when the train got to the destination that they would get off, the Dauntless in the first car would jump out and explode like a bomb, causing a chain reaction with the other cars. With my hands behind my back, my left hand clutching my right wrist, I counted down on my fingers from three before clutching my fist, and that's when the first Dauntless jumped from the car. As the train passed, I saw as each of the black masses that jumped from the train and fell from the roof, as well as the colored faction transfers, the blue and red and yellow, the black and white and one or two grey. They all soon gathered around Eric and I, on the graveled rooftop that they landed on. As the commotion continued even once the train was gone, Eric cleared his throat and called, "Quiet!"

The Dauntless and transfers quieted once their leader silenced them. He turned to me, telling me silently it was time to give the spiel. "Alright," I said, having to raise my voice so everyone can hear me. "My name is Jordyn, I'll be the Dauntless-borns instructor." Cat calls came from some of the Dauntless, and I resisted giving them the finger.

"And, for those of you who don't know," Eric said with a tone of authority, his jaw hard-set as he scanned the people in front of us. "I'm Eric, one of your Leaders here in Dauntless."

His look, mixed with his tone, silenced the crowd so I could continue speaking. "Thank you," I mumbled. "Now, you so far had to do two things to prove your bravery and courage," I say, remembering my initiation last year. "Jump on and off a train. Now, there's one more test you must do to ensure that you make it to initiation. The prior two tests weeded out any of the weak," it was hard to believe what I just said, but when I was given a piece of paper for the spiel, that was on it. "This last one tests the fearful, the ones that are not brave enough to trust their instincts."

"All of you will have to enter Dauntless through the member entrance," Eric says, wrapping up mostly what I was saying.

I turn and half-smile at him, as it's my turn to scare the initiates like I've wanted to since I discovered the fear test they do to their initiates at Dauntless. "The Dauntless entrance is through a hole behind me," I say, jerking my thumb downwards behind my back. "Which means, to get in, you'll have to jump. Off, this, ledge."

There is murmuring of confusion throughout the crowd. Many of the Dauntless borns weren't told they had to jump into a net at the bottom of a hole. "Is there water down there or something?" A Candor-born asks.

I almost start laughing by how scared he sounds, and so does Eric. I see a smirk on his face, and he clears his throat. "I guess you all will find that out once you get down there," he says, and then adds something I wasn't expecting. "Don't worry, initiates, we're not going to kill you to prove your bravery."

"Trust your instincts, and you'll be fine," I say, looking at all the scared faces and trying to reassure them. I clasp my hands together, rubbing the sweat away. "Alright, so who's jumping first?"

And so, one by one, the initiates all jumped, an Amity first, followed by a bunch of Dauntless and the other transfers. An Erudite was last, not surprising me a transfer decided they'd wait until last. Eric mocked pushing him, and he jumped quicker, thinking Eric would actually push him. His screams echoed down to the net, and I stood alone with Eric. "You ready to do this again?" He asks, watching as I turned to look at the long drop.

"Together?" I asked, curious as to how two people could jump together. It seems he is two, as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. I do the same, and then our outside hands interlock, his larger and slightly calloused, but with soft and warm skin.

"On three," the wind kicks up so he raises his voice a bit. We both bend our knees slightly. "One, two–"

"Three!" I scream it for him and we jump together. As we're falling, I lose grip on him and he pulls me overtop of him, locking both arms around me as if to protect me. We're laughing as we fall, and I move over so I don't break his ribs on impact.

The net snaps us upwards as we land, having us flying in the air as we fall and bounce a little more. Tobias and Tris are there, among the other Initiates. When we get out, I follow Tobias over to the group of initiates, Tris standing behind him and Eric standing behind me as we meet the group of potential new Dauntless members. I catch my breath as we walk over, sucking the cool, cave air through my lungs. In the distance, there's a clap of thunder, and rain begins to lightly drizzle from the hole in the ceiling where we all just fell from.

The commotion from the initiates continues as we walk over to them. "Alright, listen up!" Tobias calls, intimidating the other initiates with his tone of authority. "My name is Four, and this is Jordyn," he says, gesturing to me. "We'll be your instructors for the next ten weeks. Dauntless-born, go with her and Eric. Transfers, your with me and Tris."

My initiates join me, and I lead them a separate way than Tobias and the transfers. "Alright guys," I say, walking backwards as Eric walks forwards, heading toward the chasm which will lead to the initiate dormitories and training area for Stage 1. "Since you already know this compound, I'm going to show you to your dormitories and the Stage One training room, as they're probably some of the only places you have yet to see during your time here."

"And we've also yet to see a beauty like you here!" A boy near the back calls. Eric turns and puts his arm out to stop me, as well as the rest of the group.

His green eyes survey the group. "Who said that?" He asks.

The group parts, revealing a snarky-looking boy with black hair muscular body, and brown eyes. Eric sneaks a glance at me, as if silently saying, _he's all yours. _I walk up to the boy, who's about an inch shorter than me. "What's your name?" I ask him. I get a Michael from someone in the group when he refuses to open his mouth. "Listen to me, _Michael, _I am your instructor. I have the power to make your life miserable here in Dauntless. You could be the best initiate, but during Stage One, there are now cameras in the training room, so I could very easily drop your score bellow the red line."

His arms are crossed. "Yeah, and even if you do that, I'll willingly give my body to someone as beautiful as you so my score could rise," his voice is deep but cocky, and I almost blush by the offer, but he's a year younger than me. "I'm pretty sure that with my skills, you would love it so much that you would give me extra points."

I nearly burst out laughing, as there's no way this kid could have _that _much experience with sex. "What'd you practice on? A blow up doll?"

The group bursts out laughing, and that shuts Michael up. I walk back over to Eric, and gesture the group forward. "Alright, let's keep moving."

**I hope you guys liked the beginning to my new story. Once again, I apologize that I had to discontinue Tattoos, mostly because I didn't enjoy how I was going. I promise you guys that I will finish this story, and I'm so excited that the second chapter should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Click, click, clangclangclang_

Those were the only sounds in my ears as Eric and I began walking across the metal catwalk to cross the chasm, which ended with a loud treads from the Dauntless-born following us. I felt most of the eyes on me, and I was half tempted to push one of the initiates off the railing to see if they could hang onto the hard, slick with water catwalk long enough to not fall into oblivion. Tris told me the story of when Christina was forced to hang off the chasm.

I keep myself calm and walk next to Eric, our arms occasionally brushing together. _I sound like a lovesick, preppy girl, _I thought to myself, glancing at his muscular, tattooed forearm. Rolling my eyes, I stepped off the catwalk and onto the stone cavern floor, my black shoes scraping it as I shove my hands in my jacket pockets. We continue walking, until finally, we walk down a set of stairs that's blocked off by a door. The stairs are wide and spacious, so we head down two at a time. "Alright you pansycakes," I say, joking around with my new initiates. "Here's where you'll be staying. "

We walk on the floor, spreading out as Dauntless claim beds. "Keep in mind that these rooms—and your bathroom," I point to the open space across the room, "are unisex. I don't want to hear any complaints about that, or any reports of anything sexual going on unless it's consensual, the others don't know or it doesn't disturb them, and you use protection."

The boys snicker on the last part. _Damn, it's like they're in elementary school, _I thought, giving them a sharp eye that shuts them up. Then, I step into the bathroom of which I used to use, turn on the sink, and scrub my hands to rid the stench of metal from them. When the soap washes away, smelling more like a mix of flowers and stone than metal, I turn off the tap of the cold water and walk of the bathroom, wiping my hands on my black pants. The initiates don't have towels in this room, they have them in the locker room, which is connected to the training room. As I lean against the far walk of the dormitory, which my old bed happens to be right next to me, I watch as the excited Dauntless-born claim beds, group together and chat excitedly about what they plan on doing during their free time today. I push myself off the wall and walk over to Eric, who's in a discussion with Michael. As I approach, Eric notices me and the conversation dies out as they both turn to face me. I cross my arms and lean back on my heels. "What?" I ask, my eyes flickering from Eric to Michael and back again.

"Nothing," Eric says, eyeing Michael sharply. "Just trying to get to know the initiates I'll be working with these next ten weeks."

It was hard to believe that Eric was just "getting to know" _Michael _of all people, of all the initiates. Especially since it seemed to be a heated discussion instead of a normal, calm, getting-to-know-you conversation. "Uh huh, sure thing," I say, sarcasm dripping in my words. I grab onto Eric's arm and tug him towards the stairs. "I need to talk to you," I say when he refuses to budge. "Please," my eyes flick through the Dauntless. "Alone."

Finally, he follows me out of the dormitory, up the stairs, and shut the door when we're in the hallway. "What were you talking to Michael about?" I ask, wanting the answer, because if the conversation died out when I stepped in, it was about me.

Eric shrugs his shoulders. "I was asking Michael to tell me about himself and his strengths." I could tell he was lying, my Candor side of my Divergence wanted the truth from Eric.

"What were you talking to Michael about?" I pressed, authority rising in my voice as I stepped closer to him.

Eric seems to break, losing his guard, knowing I knew he was lying before. He looks around, a blush creeping up on his face. "I told him to back off of–"

"Told who to back off what?"

Eric and I both turn our heads to see Tris and Tobias walking towards us, their transfers following them, still in their old faction colors. I almost forgot that the transfers and Dauntless-born dormitories are right across the hall from each other, but neither group knows, nor do they see each other because the Dauntless-born wake up earlier and train in separate rooms.

I felt a blush creeping up on my face, and so did Eric. We were so close to each other, my breasts touching his chest, the toes of our shoes touching. I take a step back before turning to the group and clearing my throat. "Dauntless-born issues, nothing important," I say, having a conversation with Tris using my eyes, saying, _Meet me in my apartment after dinner. _

Tris nodded, and Eric turned to the transfers, stepping towards them. "Just some Leader buisness that our initiates don't need to learn about." He says, eyeing each one. "As you already know, my name is Eric and her name is Jordyn. We're two Dauntless Leaders. You're lucky you have Four and Six here, or you would have higher expectations for you."

I knew Eric was just trying to intimidate them, and he was doing a good job. I stepped towards him, skimming my hand over his shoulder. "You have chose the faction that is made to be fighters. Do us proud," I say as Tris and Tobias lead the group to their dormitory.

I sigh, placing my head in my hands. Eric's hand is on my shoulder, pulling me towards him. "Don't worry about them," he whispers in my ear. "They didn't hear enough."

I look up at him, stand on the tips of my toes, and put my lips against his ear. "Meet my by the Chasm after Max gives his speech during dinner, you'll see me run off towards it," I whisper, pulling away slightly.

"Alright," he says. I smile and press my lips to his cheek, watching as his cheeks heat up and he looks stunned. As I walk away, I wanted to run back and apologize, but normally kisses on the cheek are a sign of friendship.

**~xXx~**

I gathered around the initiates on an empty bed, making them all sit in a semi-circle on the beds around me. One by one, I had them introduce themselves. There were thirteen initiates, and each one had a distinct quality about them.

Kyra, a girl with platnium blond hair and wore tight black clothes, including a slutty cut skirt and midriff sweater.

Gavin, green dyed hair with a scar on his forehead.

Yancy, Kyra's twin brother, who wore more covering clothes and seemed to be good friends with Gavin.

Beth, black hair with a tattoo of a cat on her neck.

Sterling, a dark skinned boy who made a lot of good, funny jokes that I occasionally laughed at.

Michael, black hair and brown eyes with a longish nose and muscles.

Jenna, purple hair and thick, black eyeliner.

Charles, dirty blond hair with a sleeve tattoo on his left arm.

Jackson, brown hair with grey eyes and not noticeable alterations. He seemed natural to me.

Olivia, blond hair with black streaks and what looked like deep brown eyes.

Liam, Jackson's cousin. The two resembled each other, but Liam had a tattoo on his forearm.

Jayden, mixed-dark skin with blackish-brown hair and a lopsided grin.

And Emma, a small and short girl with longish, strawberry-blond hair and piercings above her eyebrows.

My initiates, almost like they were my younger siblings. When we got to know each other, and they learned about me before we all started to tell jokes, it was finally time for dinner. I stood up and looked at all of them. "Dinner time, you guys know where it is."

I pushed my way out of there before they all practically killed me by running up the stairs, and found Eric walking towards the chasm. "Hey," I said after jogging to catch up with him.

He turned to face me. "Hey Jordyn. You ready for dinner?" He asked, smiling a bit.

"Yeah I guess," I say with a smile, brushing loose strands of hair behind my ears as I stared at the floor. I followed him, heading towards the dining hall.

Eric walked next to me, his posture more relaxed than when he's around the initiates or other Dauntless members. "You guess?" He asks, a laughing tone in his voice, almost happy. "Why not for certain?"

I look up at him, feeling embarrassed. "Well," I say, "it's my first year. I have no where with no one to sit."

Eric smiles, looking ahead. "Just sit with me," he says as we continue walking. "Max will find the both of us much easier when it's time for his announcement."

We reach the doors and walk through the propped open metal slabs, like they normally are for meals. The atmosphere is alive and energetic like always that calms me down and puts a simle on my face. I'm lead over to a table with some Dauntless members that I don't know, and I feel uncertain about it, but I don't think Eric would do anything bad. "Hey guys," he says as we make our way over. All of his friends look up, and they smile.

"Is this the girl you've been telling us about?" One of them—a boy with blond hair asks. He has a sleeve tattoo covering his right arm and a warmish smile.

Eric and I both blush, I don't see why he's flustered. "Yeah," he says, scratching the back of his neck before wrapping his arm around my waist. "This is Jordyn Knox."

All of the guys at the table wave me down and tell me to sit, so I give in and sit at the tray next to Eric's.

I find myself laughing so hard my stomach hurts and I struggle for breath, my face hot and probably bright red as Eric and the others laugh with me. My hamburger—which we got to build ourselves, mine with pickles, lettuce, and ketchup—fell from my hand and onto my tray. Jared—who seems to be Eric's best friend, as they always laugh together and have inside jokes and the same tattoo on their forearm—slams his fist on the table, causing all of us to jump.

"I can't believe–" Eric says in between laughs, attempting to gather himself. "That he did that to her!"

He can't even get through his sentence without bursting back into laughter, causing everyone else at the table to do so as well. I notice that the people at the table across from us are watching us while having their own energetic conversation, and that's just some normal Dauntless behavior.

Our laughter is soon interrupted when someone lays a hand on Eric's arm, whispering something into his ear. Eric silences, his face becoming hard and serious. When the man walks away, Eric leans over to me. "It's time," he whispers, wrapping his arm around my waist and standing up, taking me with him. "Come with me."

I follow him towards the doors and up a flight of stairs I hadn't noticed the whole time I was here. Maybe I knew about them when I was younger than eight, since I can't seem to remember anything before that age. _Yeah, that's probably when, _I think to myself as we walk across the old metal, our footsteps clanging against it and rattling them so much I reach over and grip onto the handrail. When we finally step onto the stone-carved balcony, I sigh under my breath out of relief and continue walking over to where Max and three others stand, speaking quietly. When Eric and I join them, Max turns and smiles at me. "So this is Jordyn," he says, almost as if he's been looking forward to meeting me, which actually surprises me a bit.

"Yes sir," I say, shaking his hand, which he had outstretched. "It's nice to meet the Leader of this incredible faction."

"And it's nice to meet the newest Leader of this incredible faction."

I nearly blush.

After another brief moment of the other three leaders speaking, the five of us walk over to the balcony that observes the entire Mess Hall. When some of the other Dauntless members spot us, they start to pound their metal cups, which are full of whatever they are drinking, onto the table. Everyone soon joins in, besides the transfers, which have no idea what's going on. When Max raises his hand, they stop, leaving a huge mess over the tables and I feel slightly sorry for the workers here who have to clean up that.

"Initiates," Max bellows over the silent room, his voice lightly echoing off the cave walls. "Stand."

I watch as my thirteen initiates rise without hesitation, and the transfers following suit, now all in their black clothing with the orange marking on their jackets. I lean my arm on the railing, my hip digging into the peeling-paint on the bar. Eric is right behind me, and our initiates are mostly looking at us, probably in awe that they got two Leaders as their instructors instead of just one like they thought earlier.

"You have chosen the warrior faction. With that in mind, we believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another." He lets those words sink in, the faces of the transfers changing into either fear or regret or excitement. "Do us proud."

That's when the Dauntless members lift up the initiates, letting them crowd surf like they do every year. I'm smiling when Eric throws me over his shoulder, surprising me as he shouts, "Incoming!"

"Eric! What are you-"

I'm heaved over the edge, adrenaline coursing through my veins, diminishing fear as I land in a set of arms. I laugh out of enjoyment and a bit of hysteria as I'm carried through the crowd, reminding me why I'm so glad with the decision I made.

**Sorry it took some time, but here is the second chapter. If anybody is going to PAX Prime this weekend, try and find me, my username will be written on my palm every day. Quick question for my American/Canadian friends, do any of you watch the Creatures on YouTube, or did any of you see the news report on Good Morning America/ABC about the gamer being swatted? If you did or you do watch them, how do you guys feel about that?**


End file.
